blueangelsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Monster Attacks!
' The Monster Attacks!' is the last Back to the Future Animation on the Island and the remake of TurboJ's animation on the desk. Synopsis During a game of cricket, the gang (Marty McFly, Emmett Brown, Biff Tannen, Bob Wycoff, Huey Walters, and Rainbow Mason) get on the wrong side of a monster. When trying to find out more about it, a grudge is discovered... Plot The gang were in a game of cricket as Emmett Brown stated that he explained the rules twenty-five times. He instructed Marty McFly on how to play the game of cricket and Marty didn't have any protective gear. Instead, Huey Walters claimed a box and Biff Tannen got out the pads. Marty was stern and he told Biff to put the pads back in the box and put the box back in the DeLorean. He threw the ball and Emmett broke his leg off. He was angry that he suffered pain and fell on the stumps. Rainbow Mason arrived and put him somewhere else to get his leg back on him until he gets a turn. Marty thinks he can put cinnamon on the ball and Emmett stated that baseball should be pepper. Marty threw the ball and Rainbow batted it as the ball hit on Marty's head and fell down. The next bowler was Huey, as he threw the ball and Rainbow batted it again and Bob Wycoff ran excitedly trying to catch the ball as he rammed into the Monster which he is in the wrong side. He was frightened and the Monster caught the ball instead of him. Marty and Biff first came here to see what that thing is. Then Huey, Rainbow, and Emmett came as well when Rainbow asked that Emmett is related to him and Bob stopped acting scared and stated that the Monster is made of Bionicle. Marty hit the Monster with the bat and Rainbow told him to quit provoking him. Instead, he used the buzz-saw and the Monster grabbed it and kicked him down. Then the gang watched and the Monster growled and they ran away as the Monster started chasing them around. They changed into their outfits when the Monster kept chasing him and they chased him back as well. Later, they were tired and Huey scolded Marty that he turned the game of cricket into a fight. Bob asked if they can get rid of him and Marty wanted to throw the bat at him. Rainbow was serious, he doesn't want him to ruin the cricket stuff after he bought good money with it. Then the Monster came back and growled at the gang again and the bat flew and hit on his head. He chased them again as he grew thirsty and tired and went away. The gang were making up their mind on how to stop the monster. First, they went to see Mayor Zeal, the owner of Toryreck Broadcasting Corporation and told everything about the Monster. Then they went to NOVA Robotics where the Thief worked. They told the Thief all about the Monster and he stated that he'll kill him. He told them about what had happened at the wastelands during the battle. He lured them out so he can catch the plot against the Monster. At the old railway line under repairs, Biff wanted them to go surf the trains at Vicarstown Station and Rainbow stated that the trains are not running today. He forgot the cricket stuff and then the gang tried to go get it before the Monster, but it was too late. The Monster had the cricket gear and played with it and the gang hid behind the bush and The Thief arrived on the S.A.I.N.T. Prototype Number 5, holding a gun on his hands and a drainpipe (as a spear) on the back. He called to the Monster and asked if he is looking for him and The Monster growled at him which made him and S.A.I.N.T. Prototype Number 5 shoot him and the Monster dodged the lasers and bullets and threw the ball and the Thief threw the drainpipe as they hit together and hits the S.A.I.N.T. Number 5's nose. The battle continued on and Bob stopped the Thief and the Monster's fight. The Monster chickened off and the Thief declared himself a winner until the Monster picked up the bat and spoke that he wanted to play cricket. The Thief agreed after the gang settled themselves with the game of "Good Old Hill Valley Cricket". The cricket game began as the Thief threw the ball and the Monster hitted it with the bat and it flew into the forest below. Mayor Zeal was angry that he scolded the gang that they are meddling kids. Then, Emmett stated that it was time for fresh root beer, submarine sandwiches, and Scooby-Snacks till the Monster agreed. Characters *Marty McFly *Emmett Brown *Biff Tannen *Bob Wycoff *Huey Walters *Rainbow Mason *The Thief *The Monster *Mayor Zeal Guest Characters *Johnny 5 (as S.A.I.N.T. Prototype Number 5, does not speak)''' Locations *The Wastelands *Toryreck Broadcasting Corporation *An Unnamed Railway Line Under Repairs Trivia *This is the last film to contain strong language. *This is the only film to contain flashing lights and loud noises. *Johnny Five was now a S.A.I.N.T. Prototype Number 5 robot. Videos File:The Monster Attacks! - Original File:The Monster Attacks! - Remake Category:Animations on the Island Category:Featured Films